1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible toilet paper holder system and more particularly pertains to supporting a roll of toilet paper in a wide variety of orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper holders of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a roll of toilet paper by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,636 to Linick discloses an Extensible Toilet Tissue Roll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,425 to Kish discloses a Paper Roll Dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 to Pool discloses a Roll Holding Fixture. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,700 to Breger et al. discloses a Toilet Paper Dispenser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,611 to Campbell et al. discloses Aluminum Can Handling Tongs.
In this respect, the flexible toilet paper holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a roll of toilet paper in a wide variety of orientations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved flexible toilet paper holder system which can be used for supporting a roll of toilet paper in a wide variety of orientations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.